


Fuck Mrs. Applebee

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost 20 Years, Alpha!Peter, Into the sin bin I go, M/M, Marital Discrimination, Mpreg, Omega!Stiles, Past Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles' marriage has always been under scrutiny, entirely because of their age difference. The little inconveniences of being discriminated against are part of their daily life, and rarely bother them. That is, until Peter is mistaken for their daughter's grandfather at the Parent-Teacher Conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Mrs. Applebee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilChives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChives/gifts).



> This is for Sarah, because she fell into Steter and I'm a horrible enabler that combined all her loves into one fic. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, sorry.

Peter can’t believe the amazing life he has made for himself. He’s worked hard his entire life to come home to his beautiful villa where his husband cooks him dinner and his daughter plays with her dolls on the living room floor. 

It’s hard for Peter to believe that 10 years ago he was a bachelor who couldn't even dream of settling down. That all changed when Derek brought a friend over for a school project their junior year. Now, he’s wrapped around his little omega’s finger and his heart is walking around outside of him, and he was the happiest he has ever been. 

“Hey,” Stiles turns from where he’s standing at the stove, his deputy uniform unbuttoned all the way down, just the dingey white undershirt covering his stretch mark covered belly. He’s never looked more enticing, with his stress mussed hair and a strong smell of stale coffee from the station.

“Hi,” Peter comes up and wraps his arms around his husband’s fleshy middle. He places a kiss on the younger man’s neck and trails it up to behind his ear. Stiles smiles and relaxes back into the warmth of his husband. 

“Daddy, daddy!” Lillian comes running into the kitchen holding up what looks like a coloring book page. “Me and Unca Derek colored this!” She holds the page up proudly to show the castle neatly colored in on one half and messily copied on the other. 

“It’s beautiful my love,” Peter picks Lillian up, swings her around, kisses her nose, and sets her on his hip. She’s grown so much, it’s hard to think she’s almost done with Pre-K. She’ll be going to Shady Hills Elementary next fall. The shear idea brings tears to his eyes. 

“Okay, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Lilly Bug, go wash your hands and help Daddy set the table.” Stiles uses the spoon he was using to stir as a pointer to the small bathroom close to the kitchen. 

Peter may be the Alpha in their marriage, but Stiles ruled the house with an iron fist. Yup, he is so whipped. 

“Okay, Papa!” Lillian squirms out of Peter’s hands to go and get ready for dinner. 

Stiles waits for the sound of water running to speak again, “So, Mrs. Applebee would like to talk to us before the school year ends. Nothing bad from what she said on the phone, just wants to discuss the transition from Pre-K to Kinder next year.” Peter pulls down some plates from the cabinet. 

“Okay. When is it? I need to tell Margie so she can clear my schedule.”

“Next Thursday at 6 pm. I work that day, but I’ll talk to my dad to see if I can get the evening off.” Stiles takes the pan off the stove and moves it to a pot holder on the table. The chicken inside looks delicious. Peter is in awe of how Stiles can have a 12 hour shift then come home and have dinner ready. 

He moves and pecks a quick kiss just as Lillian comes back in. 

“Lillian, will you grab the silverware out of the drawer? And some napkins?” Peter asks Lillian. She nods once and scrunches her face with determination. How they were lucky to get such a great daughter they will never know. 

Stiles father was sure she was going to be a little helling, taking after Stiles. Though it was obvious from the start that she picked up the Hale disposition. Peter moves to get wine for Stiles and himself and juice for Lillian. 

“I”ll have water dear,” Stiles chimes from where he is sitting at the table. Both the wine glasses get put away, and water glasses replace them. 

“Can I have grape juice?” Lillian says from where she is struggling to get into her booster seat. 

“Of course my sweets,” Peter pulls a Frozen cup down and fills it with the requested juice. 

The drinks are placed on the table, and Peter assists his daughter onto her booster seat, which she pasted construction paper to make it look like a throne. It was fitting. 

Stiles and Peter dish out the food while Lillian watches, wiggling in her seat. As soon as everyone has food and drink, they start eating. 

“How was work?” Stiles is the first to ask. 

“It’s- uuh-” Peter hates bring work home, especially when the events of the day are usually due to his marriage, “It’s okay. Mr. Broseman still thinks that my opinions on key cases are unreliable, even though I have been doing this for 20 years. Longer than he’s been at the firm.” Peter knows what all his coworkers think of him. They’ve said it to his face enough for it to be common knowledge. 

“That’s messed up,” Stiles cuts his chicken with the side of his fork. “Are they still considering the Halliwell case?”

“Yeah, but I showed a little bit of support on it and now they’re questioning it. It bothers me that they so blatantly disregard my opinions. I worked so hard in law school, for them to push me out?”

“I’m sorry they’re doing that to you.” They fall quiet again. Stiles know what Peter’s coworkers think of him. It would hurt if there was any truth to it. “You know I would support you if you wanted to leave those bullies and start your own firm right?”

Lillian is making noises with her plastic dining set, off in her own world of imagination. Peter is glad she doesn’t understand how her father’s are being discriminated against for their age difference. 

“Yeah, it’s been crossing my mind more and more lately. Especially after I won the Archuleta case and no one said more than ‘Good Job’ to me. That was a partner worthy case!” Peter can feel his hands tighten into fists.

“We’ll talk about it later then. I think it’ll be good for you to leave.” Stiles smiles across the table, and it’s a little crooked, but it sends so much love and support his way. 

“What about you? How was work?”

Stiles sighs, and that is never a good sign.

“My dad has me on desk duty right now. I don’t really know why, Dad just told me it was for misconduct while in uniform. Whatever. He said a week off the streets would do me good. I’m not complaining. I’d rather be inside the air conditioned office than a crummy old squad car. Especially since my stomach has been acting up lately.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Though I am glad you’re not on the streets, even for a little while.” Peter by far did not consider himself a tradition Alpha. Stiles helped him realize how archaic and outdated the idea of barefoot and pregnant omegas were, but knowing his husband wasn’t in harm's way comforted him on a primal level.  

“You would be,” Stiles laughs a little as he brings his water up to his mouth. 

Dinner goes on, Lillian talks about her day at school and Derek picking her up from the classroom. Derek has been nothing but supportive of Stiles and Peter, was even thrilled when Stiles announced his pregnancy. He’s been so great from the beginning, well, since Stiles was 18.

“Can I have pudding?” Lillian’s little face was full of hope and Stiles nods. The chair scrapes across the floor as she pushes herself out and jumps down from her booster seat. Her little feet rush to the fridge and she pulls out a pudding cup and the whip cream. “Papa, do you want one?”

She puts the cup of chocolate pudding on the table along with the whipped cream. 

“I would love one, Peter?” Stiles stands up and starts gathering the plates. 

“I’m alright, thanks sweetheart,” Lillian goes and grabs a glass of pudding from the fridge while Peter grabs some spoons. Stiles is still clearing the table, Peter picks up some food and takes it to the counter to put it in come tupperware. 

“Go eat your pudding, I’ll clean up,” Peter takes the dishes out of his husband’s hands and kisses him softly. Stiles smiles into the kiss and turns around to go sit at the table with their daughter. Stiles makes a crashing noise as he dollops some whipped cream on the pudding cups. Lillian squees with delight. 

Peter watches his family with so much love and adoration as he turns the skink on to start washing dishes. 

~~~~~~~

“So you really want to start your own firm?” Stiles is loosening his belt and pulling his pants down.

“I think so,” Peter spits out the toothpaste he has in his mouth. “I’m tired of those jackasses thinking I’m incompetent because of my marriage.”

Stiles gets quiet, and Peter can hear him still undressing, drawers opening and closing, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“I think it’ll be good for us. I know I have clients who will follow me if I leave,” Peter grabs the mouthwash from the cabinet. 

“Is this because of me?” Stiles appears in the doorway, shirtless, and wearing an old pair of boxers with a couple holes in them. 

Peter spits out the mouthwash without even swishing it around. “What?” 

“Your co workers being mean to you. Is it because of my age? It is because I’m 26 and you’re 45?” Stiles’ brows were brought together with worry. His whole body slinks down in on itself. He looks like he’s about to cry. 

Peter lets out a sigh and moves to pull his husband into a hug. 

“Sweetheart,” the younger man’s arms wrap around his abdomen like they have a million times before. “I’m sorry to say, but yes. You know it is. You know it like I know it. They don’t trust my judgment because-”

“Because they think you married a gold digging whore,”  Peter cradles his omega’s head into the nape of his neck. 

“We both know that that is not true Stiles.”

“Then why does it feel like the whole town has it out for us?” Peter doesn’t have an answer. He may be older, but he’s still as lost as Stiles is on why everyone makes such a big deal out of his marriage to Stiles. The majority of the town has a “live, let live” vibe, but their age difference never seemed to fly, with any member of the community. 

“I don’t know. I really really don’t. But what they think doesn't matter. Because I love you, and you love me. We have an amazing daughter and a beautiful home.” Peter tries to be optimistic, even though that is Stiles thing. But right now, Stiles needed optimism he couldn’t produce himself, so Peter would make it for him. 

“I just- I’m so tired of people judging us. My dad has me on desk duty because Mrs. Wilson called and told him that she saw us kissing in the park and I was wearing my uniform. She fucking-” Stiles takes a deep breath in, “I wasn’t even in uniform!”

Peter doesn’t know what to do. Their relationship has always faced scrutiny, but it seemed that lately it was getting harder to ignore it. Especially since Lillian was going to start school, who knows what her teacher is going to try to brainwash her into thinking. 

“Shhhh,” Peter holds Stiles tighter and releases his head so can bring their eyes to meet. “Listen, I’ve at that firm since I was 25, I’m pretty sure I would want my own firm whether you were here or not. I just like that you are here.” Peter pecks a kiss onto Stiles lips. 

“I’m tired of people thinking I’m a gold digger Peter. That Lily is just an insurance policy to me. Someone said that to me! A drunk and disorderly I picked up last week. His drunkenness didn’t stop him from not only insulting me, but insinuating that my child is nothing more to me an a fucking payday.

“I married you because we love eachother, and I can’t imagine living without you. But, I don’t think I can handle all these people-”

“Be quiet.” Peter interrupts him. “We can handle anything. If we need to move so we can have a fresh start, then we will. If you’re not happy, we can leave. I’ll start a firm somewhere new, you’ll find a new job, Lillian will start a new school. We aren’t stuck here Stiles.”

“My dad is here, Derek too. My mother is here. Your family. We can’t just leave them.”

“We can move while she’s still young, Derek would follow, and your father is only a few years from retirement,” Peter moves them to the bed, he sits on the soft duvet and Stiles positions himself between his legs. “As for our dearly departed, they would want us to be happy.”

Stiles looks up from where his chin is down like a pouting child. 

“I don’t want to move. We will figure something out, I’m not moving until I’m dead in a box.” Stiles nods his head as if to say ‘and that’s final’. Peter nods in submission and pulls Stiles in for a kiss. 

It’s not to much longer that the kissing turns into something more. Peter pulls Stiles ontop of him onto the bed, and Stiles’ straddles Peter’s hips while licking down into his mouth. 

They don’t get to much farther before Stiles sits up and holds his stomach. 

“Sorry hun. My stomach is still acting up,” a little burp escapes him, but his hand doesn’t leave his stomach as he get off of Peter and bits on the bed next to him. 

“Was it the chicken?” Peter asks, sitting up as well next to his omega. 

“I don’t think so? I’ve been nauseous all day,” Stiles burps again but swallows down after. 

“Do you need to see a doctor? This has been persistent,” Peter rubs circles into the younger man’s back. 

“I have an appointment with Dr. Morrel on Wednesday. Deaton is out of town, but Dr. Morrell said she’d take me,” he looks over at his alpha and gives a soft smile. He crawls to the head of the bed and pulls the cover down enough for him to slip underneath. 

“Okay,” Peter could feel a knot in his stomach, Stiles never got sick this long. “I’m going to finish getting ready for bed, I’ll be a minute.” The bathroom light is harsh in comparison to the soft glow of the bedroom, and the mouthwash stings his mouth. Soft snoring comes from the bed before he can spit out the green liquid. 

He brings the wastebasket from the restroom and puts it next to Stiles’ side of the bed. Stiles is curled up against Peter’s pillow, a smile creeps onto the alpha’s face as he presses a kiss into Stiles’ temple. 

“Goodnight my love,” he whispers as he shuts off the overhead lights. The sheets are cool save for where Stiles is overlapping onto his side of the bed, not that Peter minds. 

~~~~~~~

“Hey! You’ve reached Stiles Hale. I can’t answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you! Thanks bye!” 

Peter hangs up the phone again, and he huffs out a deep sigh. Stiles, just the other day had lectured him about how important it was that they both be there for Lillian’s Parent Teacher Conference. Now he won’t even answer his phone even though the meeting starts in 15 minutes. The phone beeps.

“Stiles, first you lecture me about my needing to be here when I told you I had discovery to look through, and now you’re not even here?” The door opens next to the little chair Peter is sitting in. They’re uncomfortably small and close to the ground, but Lillian is sitting happily in the seat next to him. 

“Lilly? Mrs. Applebee’s sweet voice sings from the now open door. Lillian shoots up from her chair, the other parents shift in their seats, a couple even scoff. 

“Mrs. Applebee just called us in. I guess I’ll call you when we get out.” Peter hits the red button on the screen and sighs again. The phone is slipped into his breast pocket as he stands to enter the room. 

“You are?” Mrs. Applebee lets Lillian into the room but blocks Peter’s entrance. 

“Peter Hale,” Peter sticks his hand out for her to shake it. 

“Oh of course! I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve actually met before. I’m Veronica Applebee, please come in.” She shakes his hand and then gestures to the room,leading them in. 

The classroom is brightly colored, covered in paper and painted pictures. It makes Peter happy to see how nurturing the room is, the bean project Lillian told them about a few days ago are hanging on the window. The colored tables are so short, and the chairs are the same as the ones that are out in the hall.

Mrs. Applebee’s desk is a semi circle with a little divet on the straight side. The rolly chair she sits down in fits right into the little space. Across from the desk are two chairs, one a little larger and the other the same as the rest of the room.

Peter walks to the larger chair, and sits down. His legs still create an odd angle over his hips but it’s better than the chairs are outside. 

“Is Lillian’s father going to join us?” Mrs. Applebee asks while pulling out a red folder with Lillian’s name on it. It looks like Lillian decorated it herself. 

“He’s probably stuck at work. Just me tonight,” he tries to laugh, but Stiles is really more of a people person than he is. 

“Okay, then,” she smiles again and opens the folder and lays it on her desk. “Well, Lilly is an absolute delight to have in class. She’s remarkably intelligent, and she is very well behaved. She’s very social with the others and I don’t think she’ll have to much of a problem transitioning into kinder.”

Peter beams at his daughter’s academic achievements. He just hopes she doesn’t start to internalize that and expect too much of herself. 

“Stiles mentioned that he was a little worried about her math skills, but I think with a little after school tutoring she’ll be fine.”

“But tutoring is for dumb kids,” Lillian pipes up from her seat next to her father.

“Lillian, tutoring is for smart people who want to understand what they are learning.” Peter looks over to her big brown eyes she got from Stiles. 

“Exactly Lily,” Peter notes that she smiles a lot, though he supposes she has to since she works with kids. “Your grandfather is a very wis-”

“Grandfather?” Peter stops her with his hand raised and his brows furrowed. “You think I’m Lillian’s grandfather?”

“Well, I’ve met Stiles and his father.” She starts to frantically look at the papers on her desk. Picking them up and straightening them as she stuttered the rest of her though. “Derek came and picked her up a few days ago so I assumed-”

“Mrs. Applebee, I am Lillian’s father. Stiles is my husband and my omega. Who did you think I was?”

“By your last name, I thought you were Derek’s father.” She was looking between Lillian and Peter, shocked and maybe a little frightened. Peter stood up and braced himself. 

“Derek is my nephew.” Peter says between gritted teeth. “Lillian grab your sweater and your backpack.”

“Mr. Hale, I had no idea. I’m sorry if I-”

“Sorry if you what?” He was bracing himself for a screaming match. “Lillian, wait for me outside. I would like to talk to Mrs. Applebee alone for a moment.” His voice automatically becomes softer and more appropriate for his child to hear.

“Daddy?” She looks up at im confused.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I think I saw Bailey sitting out there. Why don’t you go and talk for a little bit?” Peter gets down to look at her in her eyes.

“Oh- Okay.” She picks up her back and her sweater and Peter watches her walk out. As soon as the door closes Peter snatches his attention right back to Mrs. Applebee.

“Why in the world would you assume I am Lillian’s grandfather?”

“Like I said, I’ve met Stiles and Derek. You’re very close in age to the Sheriff so I just thought that, with your last name that you were-”

“Stop talking. Yes, my husband and I have a larger age difference than other couples, but that doesn’t mean that it is impossible for me to have a 6 year old daughter.”

“Mr. Hale, I wasn’t trying to-”

“We’re done here,” Peter snaps his coat on and he yanks the door open. 

“Mr. Hale we aren’t do-”

“Yes we are.” 

Peter walks out the door and reaches his hand out to his daugher where she’s sitting on one of the little chairs. 

“Let’s go sweetie,” his smile is genuine as she gets up and grabs his hand. 

“We’re leaving?”

“Yeah sweetheart. We’ll go wait for Papa at home,” Mrs. Applebee stands in the door as Peter and Lillian walk down the hallway. The construction paper things on the walls pass them as they walk through the florescent lighting of the school. 

~~~~~~~

Peter hears the front door open and close, quietly as though Stiles thought he would be asleep. He must notice that the kitchen light is on and enters the room. 

“Hey,” he starts, but he can’t get another word out before Peter talks over him. 

“Where the hell were you tonight?” Lillian is tucked into bed, Peter is washing dishes from the dinner he made, not looking up from the soapy water to look at his husband. 

“My dad had me stuck doing paper work, because I have some exciting-” he sees the alpha looking down, his whole demeanor changes and leans against the counter. “Why what happened?”

“Nothing, Mrs. Applebee loves Lillian, she thinks she’ll transition well into Shady Hills,” the water is turned on and the dishes rinsed. 

“Is that it?”

“Yes,” the plates are stacked into the drying rack.

Stiles kind of nods slowly while examining his alpha. His detective eye roaming over him. They’ve known each other to long to try and hide anything from eachother. 

“Are you sure?” Stiles voice is soft as butter, Peter knows it as the voice he uses on Lillian when she won’t admit to something. 

“Don’t pull that voice on me Sti,” his eyes still trained on the dishes. 

“Tell me what happened and I’ll stop,” the sing song sound of the words almost make him cave. 

Peter huffs out a big sigh and drops the plastic cups into the sink, the water splashes a little as he looks up to finally meet his husband’s eyes. 

“Mrs. Applebee thought I was Lillian’s grandfather,” Peter admits. He feels disheartened because he just talked to Stiles last week about how they couldn’t let this kind of stuff bother them. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” all the quiet patience from his voice is gone in a split second and now he sounds pissed. “She did not say that.”

Peter can only nod, his eyebrows brought together is hurt. 

“That bitch. I’m going to write a letter to the principal. No, I’m going to go down there and give her and the principal a piece of my mind,” Stiles is practically, screaming, but he knows Lillian is upstairs sleeping so he’s more whisper-yelling. 

“It was a honest mistake. She thought,” he takes a breath in, “she thought Derek was her father.”

“No Peter, it could not have been a mistake. Because when Derek signs her out he has to put her relation to her and I know for a fact that he write Uncle on it. I’m going to call her and I’m going to give her a piece of my mind-”

“Stiles, it’s over. That ‘s why I didn’t want to tell you. Let’s just,”

“Did you tell her that you were her father?”

“Yes,” Peter  looks back to the sink filled with gross soggy food water. They have a dishwasher, and Stiles makes fun of him for not using it more often. Peter grew up washing dishes, it’s a ritual that he’s going to do until he can’t anymore. 

 

Stiles opens up his arms and waits with his head sticking out, “and?”

“She said that, I’m very close to your father’s age, and since Derek is old enough to be my son, she assumed….”

“You’re ten years younger than my father?! What the hell is she talking about? I so can’t deal with this right now.” Stiles puts his hands on his hips and huffs out a sigh. Peter turns back to the sink to refill it with warm water after the water in there has run a little cold. 

Stiles starts to pace, as Peter continues working a piece of dried mac and cheese. 

“I can’t even believe this.” Stiles finally seems to be calming down. It took a few minutes for his own head to cool after the insult Lillian’s teacher had dosed him with. In the end he had decided that he just needs to be more active in his daughter's school activities so that this doesn’t happen again. 

“I guess, I just wasn’t what she was expecting.”

“Fuck Mrs. Applebee because that is bullshit honey.” Stiles stops and looks at his husband. “It's bullshit because, I am so incredibly proud to be your omega, and you are way to smoking hot to be someone’s father much less someone’s grandfather. I love you so fucking much, and I love Lilly so much. To have someone insult you and our relationship makes me want to punch something. 

“And I hate it even more because, I have such great news, and I feel as though that asshole was being prejudice.” Stiles brings up his hands to rub over his face and up to his hair. 

“What news?” His curiosity gets the better of him and he dismisses the almost finished dishes. 

“I had to stay late so that I could finish my resignation paperwork,” Stiles kind of smiles but Peter can’t tell anything from that look other than his omega was up to no good. 

“You quit your job? Why? You love being a deputy.” Peter abandons the sink in lieu of his husband announcing he left his dream job.  

“I’m getting there sweet heart, let me finish!” Stiles starts bouncing on his heels. They had agreed that they would both work until they decided to have another baby. But that was when Lillian was still an infant. They hadn’t been insanely careful with their birth control for a while, but nothing ever came from them. Peter assumed it was him, his age. 

“So you know, how I’ve been really nauseous lately?” Stiles starts.

The light bulb goes off in his head.

“Are you-” the interruption doesn’t bother Stiles. 

“I went to see Morrell-”

“Stiles, are we gonna have-” It’s like Peter isn’t even talking, the young omega keeps saying his sentence without even stopping to pout at the words coming out of his husband. 

“And it turns out that I’ve been nauseous because of-”

“Morning sickness!!!!!” Peter wants to scream, but Lillian is asleep upstairs. 

Stiles nods with a big smile on his face, and tears are forming in Peter’s eyes. 

“We’re going to have another baby?” The words fall out of Peter so softly and quietly, he steps towards his omega and brings him into a hug.

“We’re going to have another baby,” Stiles wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders and with them latched on to each other, Peter twirls Stiles around in the air. 

Peter is so caught up in in the joy of the situation that all of his worries about Mrs. Applebee are gone. His lingering insecurities that he is too old to be a father leave his mind. Because now, Stiles is pregnant again, and the last thing on his mind is his age. 

“But now that this little one is on the way, we can’t be letting shit like this bother us. Because we’re 6 years older than we were when we had Lilly. We have to let people’s hate brush off us if we want to raise our children right.”

Stiles makes perfect sense. On some level Peter knew it too, he just didn’t want to deal with people’s opinions if he didn’t have to. 

“Oh my god, we’re going to have a baby.” The news is still fresh, and though Stiles is making excellent points, he is still basking in the glow of his mate being pregnant with his spawn. “Wait, it is mine right?” Peter jokes. 

Stiles just leans over and kisses him. 

~~~~~~~

The garage door opens with the sound of pattering feet while the car door slams shut. Soon after the garage door slams shut too, and in walks Stiles. 

Seven months pregnant with twins, Stiles. 

He walks in with two bags of bagels, and another bag of jalapeno cream cheese. With Lillian it was Easy Cheese, so this is a step up. 

“Hello dear,” Peter calls from the office. 

“Bite me, Peter Hale.” Stiles barks out, Lillian is on his lap by now curling up on his chest. 

“What happened to Papa?” he asks his 6 year old.

“We were at Walmart, and some lady started yelling at him, he told me to go pick out some ice cream in the next food row, and I heard him screaming. The next thing I know,” she uses her hands to exaggerate a giant circle in the air, it reminds him so much of Stiles, “Papa is calling for me and we’re running out of Walmart,” she uses her arms again to make a big shrug. “He kept saying, ‘we’re going home’,” she made her voice deep and her face scrunched up a little. 

“Where did Papa get those bagels?”

“We stopped at Target on the way home,” she was rubbing her little hands on her father’s beard. 

“Lillian, I need to talk to Papa, go to the playroom and play for a bit,” Peter stands up with his baby girl still in his arms, but puts her down when he leaves the office. 

Down the hall, Peter can hear Stiles angrily making himself a bagel, cursing under his breath a little. 

Peter sneaks up behind him and puts his hands on his significantly distended belly. 

“Hey,” his presence must surprise the young omega, because he jumps a little when the other man presses against his back. 

“Oh!” Stiles looks over his shoulder to see Peter resting his head there, they bump noses. “Hi,” They peck each other on the lips.

Peter just lingers on his husband’s back, knowing better than to pry until he's ready to talk. Stiles continues to make his bagel, smearing the cream cheese over the toasted base and taking an angry bite from it. 

The sound of him chewing and the crunches fill the space between them. 

“We might be getting sued,” the words come out as he opens his mouth to take another bite. 

Peter waits for more information before he reacts. 

“I  _ allegedly _ punched Mary Anne Wilks at Walmart today,” Stiles draws out, looking at the bagel for where he is going to take his next bite.

“And why did you allegedly punch Mary Anne in the face?” Peter stays where he is, calmed by Stiles sweet smell. Pregnant omegas always put off the sweetest scent. 

“She was calling me a whore, and asking me what it was like having an old man’s babies. Then she said “You better watch that golden nugget of yours because your old man might take her next” suggesting you would harm our daughter. I had already shooed Lilly into the next aisle= and I was trying to maintain my demeanor, but that was it. I snapped. I punched her right in her face. I gathered Lilly and we rushed out.” Stiles takes another bite of his bagel, as if he hasn't just told his alpha he assaulted someone.

“Why do you think g she'll sue us?” 

“Her husband is your ex boss dear. He’s been gunning for you since day one. He will definitely sue us.”

“If he does then we will fight, she was harassing you. Are you emotionally distressed?” Peter loosens his hold on the young omega. 

“Why yes I am.” Stiles smiles and twists so his belly is pressing against his alpha’s. Peter leans over his babies and kisses his omega’s sweet lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment or hit the kudos button to let me know!
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
